Confused Identity
by LizSnape
Summary: This is the first story about Elizabeth Snape. In this story, she figures out that her father is Severus Snape and that she is not as normal as the other witches.New chapterr up!
1. Your Royal Highness

Chapter 1: Your Royal Highness 7/20/03 Elizabeth Carlucci always knew that there was something malevolent about her. She was always different from the other Gryffindors. She would find terrible things funny. Somehow she was a Gryffindor. She had three best friends that she cared about a lot. They were like the "four musketeers". There was she, a royal princess; she was a Carlucci, a royal family in the freedom fighter world. Freedom fighters were a more evolved form of human that lives in another dimension. They are stronger, can swim underwater as long as they want and have very interesting royal families. All female members of the royal families inherit special powers at around age 10-14. They are a lot like the muggle comic X-Men. So Elizabeth grew up thinking she was a full-blooded freedom fighter, not knowing about her wizarding blood in her.  
  
So Elizabeth was very confused when an owl flew in her room with a letter to go to some school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " What in the hell?" I cursed. I ran to my aunt's quarters and she told me all about my parents. Well.actually very little. My parents were evil. She called them deatheaters. I didn't understand then. Now it makes a little more sense. She said that they were both bad. She studied the letter. I wasn't sure what she was thinking. I never saw her make the face she was making. We sat down and she told me that the freedom fighter and wizarding worlds are at odds with each other. That my mother got the same letter and was allowed to go. She was good for a few years and then slowly followed the dark arts. Pretty much my aunt was hesitant in letting me go. I was allowed after my aunt and uncle (brother and sister's) had a serious discussion.  
  
There were differences between us. She went to the Slytherin house and I went to Gryffindor. I also had no interest in the dark arts. So I went to the school and got my wizarding education there. During the summer I got my freedom fighter education. I learned everything freedom fighter and graduated as a freedom fighter at the age of 14. So at the beginning of my fifth year in Hogwarts, I learned it all.  
  
My other Gryffindor friends are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We had a common bond....we had problems, or differences from the wizarding world. It was something that brought us together. Hermoine was a full-blooded muggle. She was really smart. I had a joke that she had some freedom fighter in her because freedom fighters were very smart. She always knew the answers to everything. I loved that. Ron was from a poor but full-blooded wizarding family. I loved his family because they were so full of love. Mrs. Weasley was a lot like my aunt. She was very kind and motherly. I loved that. Ron was a very interesting character. He was like a second string to Harry. I also think that he has a crush on me. He stares at me when he thinks that I am not looking. He almost always stares at my chest. Very uncomfortable. Harry is legendary. He is very polite. He is the hero of us. Always saving the day. He is also very loathed by Professor Severus Snape. That leaves me to now.  
There was something about him. Nothing sexual. All of the other Gryfindors either loathed, or hated him. I admired him. He was very smart, and as recently found out, an ally. He intrigued me. So smart and cunning. I don't know why I feel like this. The only contact we have ever had were his continued insult to me. I was the best Gryfindor in potions. He never took points off from me. Everyone finds it mystical, strange. A slytherin in our year named Draco Malfoy find it very strange. He insults me by saying that I am sleeping with him or something. Malfoy was an asshole anyway, so I ignored him. Snape and me have an interesting relationship. I knew about potions because I had read the whole book in two days. Potions was my favorite class and I was the best. Hermione was a little mad at me for a while. 


	2. The Day Never Forgotton

I do not own the characters. Only Liz and the plot! Chapter 2: The Day Never Forgotten  
7/22/03Everyday in school I would think of this and how my life has gone. Everyone around me was scared. My friends and me knew that there was going to be another war. The ministry of magic ignored it. They didn't want to believe it. We all knew that was because they knew they could not handle it. The new defense against the dark arts teacher was a member of the ministry of magic herself. Delores Umbridge. She was evil. Harry had a major outburst the first day and got himself into detention for a whole week. She was evil. One day she took it too far. We read from some DADA book everyday. I found it very boring. I learned nothing from this type of learning. I learn from doing. That is why I am so good at potions. We were reading about freedom fighters. It put us in a bad light. We were "barbarians that did not know how to stop killing." There was even a fucking poorly drawn picture of a freedom fighter ripping a wizard apart. I was so appalled at this that I slammed the book closed very hard. Everyone looked up at me. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave me sad looks. They knew how upset I must be. "Umbitch", as I called her, did not look happy. She sat up and walked to me desk. She wasn't very tall so it wasn't her size that scared me. It was her corrupt government nature. "Why did you close the textbook Miss. Carlucci?" She asked me politely. "I do not read self-absorbed lies! I do not give in to the corrupt natures of government officials. I do not give into the fears of anyone. Whoever wrote this book has done all of that. She knows nothing of my mother's side of my family. I grew up a freedom fighter. I am not tearing apart wizards. I have never met a freedom fighter that has. I believe that this picture is a representation of a Scorpion. They are the only kind of people that would do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My outburst had caused everyone to stare at me with fear. I was on top of the desk shouting. Now I found my transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house Professor McGonagall staring at me. There were Slytherins staring at me and laughing. I stepped down. "Lo siento!" I then walked away to potions with a week's detention.  
  
I had never burst out like that. I was the quiet one of the bunch and hardly ever talked. That was my claim to fame here. Now I was the opposite. My outburst caused many snide comets by onlookers. I did what Umbitch wanted. People seemed scared of me. Then I was standing outside of potions when the Slytherins started their assault. "You better not get Carlucci mad or she will rip you apart." Then they started saying: "Carlucci, Carlucci you better not say it or she will rip it!" A better Gryffindor would of held it. My mother's Slytherin instinct came in and took over. Something came over me. Something that only a truly dark and terrible wizard would feel. It was rage, hatred. I wanted to kill. I wanted to use my freedom fighter power. But mine had taken long to come into full effect. No one knew what it truly was. All I knew was that I wanted to kill. Something made my fingers warm. It was increasing and increasing. Then it released. Sparks of lightening came from my fingers. It hit the Slytherins. I found it very funny. I laughed as they suffered. "Yes! Yes! You little fuckers! Cry! Suffer! Feel the pain that you caused me!" I faintly heard someone scream for me to stop and someone roughly shake me. The lightening stopped and I just stared at the scene. There were all of the Slytherins on the ground not moving. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at me fearful. There was Professor Snape staring at me with a grim face. He was still holding my robes. "You are coming with me! Now!" He was grabbing my robes so tight that he was pretty much dragging me. I was still bewildered at what happened. Then we stood at some Griffin. Snape said "chocolate strudels" and the Griffin moved to some stares and Snape was now holding me. This was so bizarre. He was holding me like some father would do to his child. I even thought that there were tears falling from his face.  
  
At the top was a very interesting room. It had so many interesting things. I found that none of the cool things were that interesting about what I had just did. Snape disposed me on a chair. "Do not do anything you will regret later." Then he went up some more stairs and I was left there to think about what just happened. 


	3. The After Effect

I do not own the characters. Only Liz and the plot!  
  
Chapter 3:The After Effect  
  
I had never felt that much rage in me. Why now. Why did I do that? They always treated me like that. So now I had hurt them. Was it building deeper and deeper and this was just the breaking point? I sat up then. I had hurt them. Could have killed them. Why me? Why so much rage? Then Fawkes the Phoenix came in. This was the same Phoenix that saved Harry's life in the Chamber of Secrets a few years back. I pet it. It sand and made me feel good inside. "Ah, you have met fawkes! Said a familiar face. It was professor or actually headmaster Dumbledore. Snape then walked out. He held no expression in his face. Dumbledore then went to his desk and studied me. "Tell me, Miss Carlucci why you hurt all of those people?"  
  
I thought about it for a while. "It is hard to explain Professor. I did it because all of the Slytherins were insulting me. They were mocking people that I care about. It wasn't fair! I felt so much hatred for them. It was.. was like my mother had taken all over my body and I was acting like a Slytherin. It is so confusing! I am sorry for what happened. I think it was my freedom fighter power. It is one of the most powerful. It causes destruction but can also help. I can destroy, heal, tell the future, read minds and feel other people's pain. It is very powerful and very rare. This is probably my power. I would love to help the Slytherins if I can?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at me with keen interest. I was given another strange look. Miss. Carlucci, I think that it would be best if you just go to your dormitory and get ready for your detention with professor Umbridge." I stared at him dumbfounded. "I still have to do detention?" "Yes, Miss. Carlucci, you do." I walked out of the room and wanted to cry.  
  
I walked into the Gryffindor common room to be confronted by Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ron had a big smile on his face. "That was sweet!" Hermione was not at all happy. She slapped my face. When slapped on the left side, all freedom fighters would bleed furiously. Then it turns to a scar. Hermione gave a yelp. "I'm sorry! I was just upset with you!" I smiled and automatically healed it. A scar was slowly appearing. Right down my face. "It is ok Hermione, that happens all of the time. I am ok! I need to get ready for Umbitch's detention." 


	4. Detention

I do not own the characters. Only Liz and the plot! Chapter 4: Detention  
I remember the horror stories that Harry told me and saw his hand to know this was going to be hell. The one trick that I had up my sleeve was that my special hand had a special power that would repeal anything that the quill puts on my hand to hers. So I would write something like "Delores is an asshole!" and she could do nothing about it. As I look back to that night I am still disturbed at what I had to do. I came in and saw that she was going to do something evil.  
  
"Take off your robes." What did she say? I thought that my ears were off for a sec. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. The freedom fighter body is remarkly known. I want to see it for myself." An evil grin escaped her mouth as she hungrily watched me take off my robes, shirt, blouse, skirt, socks, shoes, and shorts that all freedom fighters wear underneath. I had never felt so sick. Umbitch was a lesbo! Then she walked to me. Taking in my sports bra with the freedom fighter logo on the middle. She was very interested in my thong. It was black and was very revealing. Then she touched my breast. I was so disturbed that I closed my eyes very hard. Then I felt her walk away. She ripped off the patches that covered the various tattoos on my upper arm. On the right was the Carlucci crest followed by the crest of my father I always guessed. It was an S made out of a snake. It was very similar to the Slytherin symbol. On the left arm was the freedom fighter symbol. Below was the symbol that was left by my deatheater parents: The death mark. I stared at her; she did not seem bothered or intrigued by this. She gave me a big smile. "I want you to come somewhere!" I must have looked horrified because she smiled. " I will carry this muggle instrument to wake up everyone." It was a horn.  
  
That was terrible. But I thought that someone had to stop her. This will show them. When I came out at first she smacked my butt and I ran. I first ran into drowning Myrtle, who laughed. My discomfort caused the only smile I saw on her face. We ran to the dungeons first and to the Slytherins. They laughed. Then Draco Malfoy, looking better from his electrocution. He put his foot in the way to slip me. I fell and everyone started toward me. My clothes were ripped from me. I was beat up and raped at the same time. I was screaming. I ran off to anywhere. I found the potions room and Snape. He took off his cape and gave it to me. "Go!" He whispered. I ran and found my way to the Gryffindor common room. There were Ron, Hermione and Harry horror struck at what they saw. I was full of blood, bruises and was shaking. That was when I passed out. 


	5. Sorel

I do not own the characters. Only Liz and the plot! Chapter 5: Sorel  
I awoke to many familiar faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at me with very solemn faces. "What happened to you?" Asked Harry. I was so disoriented that I just stared at him for a long time. Madam Pomfrey shooed them away. She gave me a very sad look. "You had a very terrible ordeal I think that you need some rest." I stared at her. "W-What h-happened?" She gave me another sad look. "You seriously do not remember Miss. Carlucci?" "No. I have some remembrances at what happened. I remember my anger. I was mad at someone. They hurt me mentally." "You were beaten very bad and raped!"  
  
I could not believe that! I was raped. "B-By wh-whom?" I stammered. "Most of the Slytherins. The females beat you and the males raped you." I could understand that she was disturbed. She left in the awkward silence. I could not believe it. I had so many questions. How did I get there? How did I get out? They flooded when someone came. I was still disturbed at the news and fearful of the intruder. It was a female freedom fighter. She was wearing a black trench coat with a very sad look. She took out her hand and I shook it. "I am Celia Maria Alejandra Marisol Radiographia Juana Sophia Sylvia Ryan Lluvia Nicole Elizabeth Nicole Nicole Nicole Nicole Nicole Riana Tia Elizabeth Princess Nicole Sorel-Ellis Carlucci. You can call me Sorel! I am your prima. Your mother is my father's sister. I want to help you Bet. You were raped. It is something that is hard to say. It took me time. I was raped every single night for thirty nights. I was also beat as you were. It was by a terrible man. I want you to know that you always have a home in Port Charles if you want to talk about your rape. It is going to be hard but you will live again. At that she left. Actually apparated. I was left to think that the Slytherins did that to me.  
  
I left the next day to find that a week had passed since that fateful day. I went to the usual classes very confused. In history of magic, I found that I was extremely lost. Nothing made since, but that was not a major biggie. It happened all of the time. Then there was potions. Since I have read every potions book ever and found nothing hard. Snape did not even say anything to me. I even finished the potion first and Snape then told me what I missed and so I decided that tonight I would make those in front of him. He was stern but nice also. That always surprised me. In divination Trelawney seemed surprised at that. We were doing some crap that I did not know how to do. I was lost but Harry helped the best that I could do. Then there was DADA. I was a little hesitant to come in. The fucking lesbo was the cause of my problems. I could tell. I came in. She stared at my chest. I had no idea why. She stared at me a little more than was comfortable. She did it for the whole time. After that I went to the Gryffindor common room. Ron, Harry and Hermione followed me. "We need to talk, Nicole." Stated Hermione. "I know. I am so confused about many things. All that I remember is that I am very pissed at someone.. someone pissed me off that I hurt them. I was also raped and beat. I think that they were Slytherins. I have no idea.!!"  
  
After that all of them stared at me. "I am scared for you Nicole!" Said Hermione. "You did some evil things. You almost killed all of the Slytherins!!!!!!!!" At that proclamation I was so scared that I ran to the girls' dormitories until I was to make up some potions at 8:00. 


	6. Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters at all. Only Liz! A little message: I loved the reviews. I am sorry that the rape scene was so graphic. I wanted to make it very dramatic. I am sorry if I offended anyone. I also have a strange disclaimer. The other day I was looking at a gaming magazine. It had many ads for many video games. One was for some game called freedom fighter with a trademark sign below it. So I do not own the word freedom fighter. I apologize to the owners of the word for using it without a disclaimer. I will call them "Libertidad Luchares" or freedom fighter in Spanish. They are Hispanic. Prima means cousin, incase anyone was confused. Also Bet is Sorel's nickname for Elizabeth. It is a shorter version of Beth. So..I do not own Harry Potter and anything that goes with that. They belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers etc. I do own this fabulous plot and the ever allusive rebel Gryffindor Elizabeth Snape. Contact me if you want to use her for any purposes. Everything except incestial porn!  
  
Chapter 6: Potions  
  
Liz slowly walked to the dungeons. She was scared. Hermione told her what had happened with the Slytherins. They were raping and hitting her. She started to shake. Her special hand had started bleeding hard. The blood had kept bleeding. Then electricity had started moving around her body. It kept zapping anyone that went by. Then everyone started to jump away in fear. My eyes had turned all white. Every so often a bolt of electricity would move around my eyes. My hair started to form dredlocks. Pretty much, my hair was in crumples. I stood up and started to move my hands up and down. Soon, sparks of electricity was coming out. Then I had made a tornado that went to the Slytherins and hurt all of them. Then I had slowly crawled to Professor Snape and he had taken me to the hospital wing.  
  
For some reason I believed that Professor Snape cradled me to the wing. He was a good person to me. I could see behind the facet of hatred. I walked into the room and found him at the desk. He was holding a piece of paper. It looked glossy, so I inferred that it was a picture. I started to walk toward him and he put the picture away. He walked to me. "So, are you feeling better?" I looked at him and started to smile. "I am thanks." He looked away from me then and started to talk about the potion. Then I started to make the potion. I took my time and finished the potion relatively fast. When I had finished, I took a test tube and dipped it into the potion. I gave it to him then.  
  
"I want to talk about your mother." He said in a calm and rational voice as I cleaned my cauldron. I looked up from the cauldron to stare at Snape. How did he know about my mother? I was confused. I walked to his desk.  
  
"Did you know her?" He then gave me one of the most sincere looks I have ever seen.  
  
"Yes, she was my wife..." 


	7. SO THAT IS WHY YOU ARE NICE TO ME?

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers etc, owns that.  
  
Chapter 7: SO THAT IS WHY YOU ARE NICE TO ME!?!?  
  
I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. He wanted to talk about one Elizabeth Carlucci? "What do you mean? You knew her. What were you! Some type of Death Eater buddy!"  
  
He frowned when he heard me say this. It was strange to see that expression on his face. Was it guilt? " I knew her more than anyone in the world. She was very quiet like you. She was very beautiful like you. You both have a lot in common."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. It felt great that someone knew her. It was also good to know that we were alike. I smiled. Then I jumped in my seat literally when it came to me. YOU ARE MY FATHER!  
  
He gave me a very weak smile. He moved a piece of his greasy hair from his face and stood up. I felt very weird. This was a very strange and bizarre moment. The potions master was my father?  
  
He walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I want to tell you everything." I stared at him, eager to know about my mother, even if she was a deatheater.  
  
"We met in our first year. We were both sorted in Slytherin. Throughout that year, many Slytherins, including Lucius Malfoy, teased her. "Libertidad Luchares" were looked upon with fear, and that fear turned to violence a lot of times. She was in a lot of fights with other Slytherins. She was also very smart like you, and was the top of her class for all seven years. That also made a lot of people jealous. We both connected because of our poor treatment from the world. We became friends.  
  
In our second year she came back with a new resolve. She had told me that she had been training for the libertidad luchares. She had learned to fight better and had gotten her power too. She had the power of the flash. She could move very, very fast if she wanted to and could release tornadoes from her hands. She had started to use her powers to keep away her bullies and so, they started to leave her alone and gave her respect. They made her the seeker for the Slytherin team. As she became a very powerful Slytherin, I thought that she would forget about me, but she actually still was my friend and she actually protected me.  
  
In our third year, she came back looking very beautiful. Puberty had certainly changed her. So, she was even more popular than before. Even people from other houses knew who she was. She had many boyfriends too. Even Lucius. She had this aura of evilness. I felt that we were separating. She hardly talked to me anymore. She was so busy with her life. From boyfriends to seeker practice and school, she hardly had anytime for me. One night I had been reading a book on potions in the library and she came in. She was alone. She went to my table and smiled. She then sat down. She started to talk to me about her life, like she used to. She apologized about not paying attention to me. We became friends.  
  
In our fourth year, she started to find interest in the dark arts. She would talk about it a lot. I had started to the year before. It was not an obsession at all, actually an interest. It actually started when we had to do a project together in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We also started to get a little serious. She was not like she was before. I had watched her. We held hands and did everything together. We hardly kissed. She just wanted a good friend. I had started to have a crush on another girl. She was a Gryffindor named Lily Evans. I do not know why either. It was probably my frustration at Elizabeth before. She had not paid attention to me, so I started to find another girl. Lily had hated that James Potter and so had I. We never talked at all. IT just happened. So, soon, I found myself pulled to her.  
  
That crush had continued throughout our fifth year. I had broke up with Elizabeth. It was her idea. Her new best friend Bellatrix Lestrange was influencing her. She was a future deatheater. They became immersed in the dark arts. I was too, but I never had tried to practice it on Hufflepuff's. One day I did. It was one of the days when we had the O.W.L.s. I was minding my own business and Potter and Black decided to humiliate me in front of everyone. I was reading a book on the dark arts and they started to put some very humiliating curses and jinx's etc. on me. I tried to stop it but they were too fast..  
  
He then stared at me. It was like he did not want to continue. This seemed like a very emotional moment to him. This must have been very humiliating. He sat down in his chair and gave me a wane smile. I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Professor? Que pasa?" I asked to him. He seemed to be thinking about what I said. I did not even know that I had said that. He smiled a little more.  
  
"I remember when Bet used to say that. She taught me a little. I have not heard Spanish in years." He looked at me then. He then stood up. "Elizabeth. I am sorry. I just do not want to relive that memory."  
  
"It is ok. I understand. I think I really understand why you hate Harry."  
  
"Yes, that is why."  
  
"Is that why you hate Gryffindors also? Do you think that they are all evil?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did something happen between you and Lily?"  
  
He stared at me with a look of regret. He sat next to me and gave me a very strained hug. I understood a little. He must have had a hard life. "I called her a 'stupid mudblood' then. She hated me for that and we never even got to talk once. I believe that Lily was just a crush and never meant to be. After that, I immersed myself in the dark arts, and into the heart of Bet again. I was part of the world of the dark. I became part of an exclusive club. I started to follow them and we lived by a code of evil.  
  
The next year, Bet and we set aside the past. We decided to start over. So we spent the next two years learning about the dark arts and each other. The say after graduation, we married and then became death eaters. Our love became very string. We protect each other. We took our job as deatheaters very seriously. We loved the power and revenge that we had over all of those people that had picked on us. We loved that. Soon. We both started to really think about what we were doing. Especially when she became pregnant with you. We kept this secret. Death was the punishment fir betrayal from the Dark Lord.  
  
After you were born, we made a plan. I went to Albus Dumbledore and told him our predicament. He seemed to understand and protect us. I had started to believe that we could do this and I started to really turn to the good side. Everything was starting to seem good. We were safe. That was until that one day.  
  
You were about two months when she was killed. They say that it was a mistake. That the Aurors intended to target Bellatrix Black, but instead got Bet. An Auror killed her mistakenly when he aimed for her with a stunning spell. She had become a little sick and so she was not very well. I had told her that it was very dangerous in more ways than one for her to go out, but she said that this would be the last time. It certainly was. She was killed and so was my heart."  
  
He then stared at me and gave me a bitter smile. "After she was killed, her family took you away and told me that you would never come back into this "terrible mundo"'  
  
I stared at him in shock. It made a lot of things some to light. She understood everything then. It made her feel good to know that she at least had her father.  
  
I then looked at him in the eye. "Can I call you papa?"  
  
He smiled and led me out of the dungeons.  
  
Que pasa is Spanish for what's up.  
  
Terrible mundo is Spanish for terrible world 


End file.
